Declaration Aid
by Shiakuu Hitome
Summary: They have always loved each other, but neither thought their love was returned. Slash, one shot. FreddyZack.


Declaration Aid

Warnings: Slash, of course, because I'm a shameless slasher to the core.

Pairing: Freddy/Zack

Rating: PG13

Summary: They have always loved each other, but neither thought there love was returned.

Notes: In response to a challenge. Originally archived at the livejournal community School of Rock fics and on my own livejournal.

Freddy Jones, more commonly known nowadays as Fred among friends or just Jones among the majority of the people in his college pulled into his best friend's driveway. He hadn't seen his best friend since he started college in the fall. It was now ten months later, and he was tired of the phone and email being the only contact with his love and the light of his life. Which his best friend didn't know he was, of course. Freddy had been in love with his best friend, Zack Mooneyham, since he first realized that men could be in love with other men in the seventh grade. Around the same time, of course, he figured out that it was wrong for two men to be in love, and so he did nothing about it. His one true love would never love him back, at least not in that way. Freddy sighed.

Zack was sitting in his living room, fidgeting. His best friend was supposed to arrive here today. He hadn't seen Freddy in months and months. Ten months was far too long to go without seeing the object of your affections. Zack had come to terms with being gay over the course of the year, and looking back on his life, seen that he had always loved a certain boy turned man. His best friend. Freddy. But of course, Freddy just _had_ to be as straight as an arrow. Such was Zack's lot in life; to be in a one sided love until the end of his days. The least he could do was tell Freddy. Not about the fact that he was in love with the blond haired man, but that the object of any of his fantasies was male. He didn't think he'd be able to live with himself if Freddy didn't know. Besides, his best friend had never been a discriminating person. As much as you could picture the punk drummer calling someone a fag because they dressed funny, he never had. Zack took this as a sign of encouragement and decided to spill his secret. Eventually.

Freddy approached the door to Zack's house just as it opened. "It's so good to see you! You got taller," Zack said with a bit of a pout.

Freddy just laughed. "Not my fault, dude. You grew out your hair," he noticed with an internal groan. It was getting harder and harder to resist jumping his brown haired friend's bones. Wait. No. Not harder. Definitely _not_ harder. Any other word but harder.

Zack reached back and fingered the ponytail that now grew from the base of his neck. It was long enough that if he let it loose, it would reach his shoulders. He dropped his hand from his own hair and reached up to ruffle Freddy's and laughed. On the inside, he was thrilling at the soft locks between his fingers.

Freddy was having similar thoughts. Oh, how he wanted those fingers to continue...

Unfortunately for both of them, Zack pulled his hand back and grabbed Freddy's wrist. "C'mon in!"

Freddy allowed himself to be pulled into the house. He was still trying to commit the feeling of those fingers, calloused from playing guitar for so many hours, on his scalp. What he wouldn't do to feel those fingers elsewhere on his body, caressing him, undressing him...Shit. He was getting hard again. He didn't know how he'd survive his two months back at home.

Zack was having second thoughts about telling the dark eyed man his secret. It was one thing to say to himself that he would, but quite another to actually go though with it. He steeled his resolve and decided to write a note. Well, he had never said he was particularly brave.

Freddy was staying at Zack's house because his own parents weren't at home, and he also wanted to catch up with his best friend. And try to catch him changing. One glimpse of Zack with his shirt off was enough to fuel weeks of his late night fantasies.

Zack was having similar thoughts as he brought Freddy up to his own room to bunk on the cot he had set up there.

When Freddy realized he was to sleep in the same room as Zack, his thoughts took the same turn.

Both of them were thinking the same thoughts. 'I get to watch him sleep, and maybe even change. Why am I torturing myself? Because I can't stop it.'

Later that evening, Freddy was dragged out of Zack's house by an over-enthusiastic Katie. Summer helped as well. He was reluctant to leave the presence of his beloved, but said beloved had orchestrated the whole thing in an effort to get some time to himself to compose his letter.

His letter written, he changed and curled up on his bed with his radio playing to wait for the blond's return.

Freddy arrived back at Zack's house at around ten at night. Katie had been a bit over-enthusiastic and had gotten some of the girls she now hung out with to come along. At least a few of the girls had tried to win the sexy blond punk drummer's favor. All attempts had to be shoved aside politely so he wouldn't offend the girls, or more importantly, Katie, who had been his friend since the fifth grade.

As he approached the room, he realized that despite the pounding rock blaring from the stereo, Zack was asleep. He quietly tip-toed over to the stereo and shut it off. He then walked to the bed to gaze down at the face of his sleeping love. The silky waves of brown hair had escaped their tie, and were now spread all over his pillow and the side of his face.

As if of their own accord, Freddy's hands moved to brush the hair from Zack's face. It must have tickled, because Zack moved his hand in his sleep to bat away the hand and scratch at the side of his face. This movement dropped a piece of paper from the same hand. Freddy quickly reached to take the paper. To his surprise, it was addressed to "Spazzy McGee." He quickly unfolded it.

'_Freddy,_' it read. '_This is so hard to write. I wanted to tell you this in person, but I'm afraid of seeing your reaction. You can't tell anyone about this. You're the first person I'm telling. I don't like girls. I mean, Katie and Summer and everyone are great, but I don't like girls. Not in that sense. I like boys. I like like boys. I feel so childish writing this, but I have to tell you. I'll probably decide to destroy this before you can read it. Oh well. It felt good to write it down. -Zack Attack. P.S. I just have to write it, as long as I've written this much: I'm gay! That's a load off my chest._'

Freddy dropped the page. His breathing got much shallower. It looked like he had a chance with the love of his life after all. At least he could try. What could be the harm in that?

He sat down on the edge of the bed. He gently threaded his fingers through the shoulder length waves of soft brown hair, waiting for Zack, _his_ Zack to wake up under the ministrations.

Zack awoke to gentle fingers threading through his hair. He opened his eyes slowly and thought he was still asleep. Freddy, the object of his lust and his love, and the holder of his heart, was smiling down at him and playing with his hair. When his dream noticed his eyes were open, he smiled and said softly, "Wake up sleepyhead. I have to talk to you."

Zack frowned. "So 'm really not awake yet? Are you gonna be half way across the room when I do get up?"

"No, I'm really right here. _You_ just need to get out of dreamland, my friend. I have to talk to you."

Zack blinked a few times to clear the sleep from his eyes and was startled to discover that the hands which had been threading through his hair were now resting flat against his chest. Freddy was still sitting on the bed next to him.

He began speaking again, still in that soft tone. "I found your letter. To me. I read it."

Zack sucked in a breath of air and his eyes grew wide, but he remained silent and allowed Freddy to continue.

"So...you're gay."

Zack nodded. It was almost imperceptible, but it was definitely an affirmation.

Freddy scooted closer. Zack didn't pull away, which he took as a good sign. He plowed on. "Do I have a chance? Or is there someone else?"

Zack's eyes widened in shock. "Are you serious? You?"

Freddy dropped his head. He was afraid of that. Zack would never see him as more than a friend. He began to move back and lifted his hands from Zack's chest, but a calloused hand clasping tightly to his wrist stopped him. "I've wanted to hear you say that for a year."

Freddy stopped his movement and looked hopefully into Zack's eyes. When he saw a small smile tugging at the corners of the brown haired man's mouth, he leaned down and gently kissed him. It was close mouthed and not pushy at all, but promised love and adoration for years to come. "I've been wanting to do that for eight years. I guess I win." He smirked. "I love you, Zack Mooneyham."

Zack's breath caught in his throat. "I love you too, Freddy Jones."

Freddy's head dipped back down for another kiss, the second of many for that night, and many nights throughout the years to come.

fin-

Yay. That was fun. My first SoR fic, too. The challenge, by the way was:

Challenge: Gimme Some of that Hair

Hair is a big part of School of Rock. I mean, come on. Just look at it. The movie is practically just a giant ad for hair fashions. And so, this challenge is all about hair. All you have to do is base a fic somewhere around something about hair. What that "something" is up to you. A haircut? A romantic shampoo? People pulling their hair out?

IMAGINATION, PEOPLE. That's what it's all about.

GUIDELINES

1. The fic can be any length

2. The fic has to have a lot to do with hair, if not centered around hair.

3. In the header, put "Challenge: Gimme Some of that Hair"

4. HAVE FUN!

I'm afraid it wasn't very hair centric though. I look at Zack's hair as the catalyst for the deceleration, which is where I got the title, 'cause if Zack hadn't had such long, silky locks, Freddy wouldn't have had to brush it out of his eyes, and he would have never found the letter. So it _is_ hair centric, but maybe just in my own head. Review, please!


End file.
